Breaking Walls
by inukunsgirl
Summary: Hyuugacest NejiHina HinaNeji don't like then don't read! One moment of weakness... one moment with no walls or barriers between them... could kill them.
1. Chapter 1

He watched her everyday ever since the Chunnin exams for years now. In the depths of his mind he convinces himself that it was his duty to do so. He would schedule is training sessions around hers so he could crouch on his haunches in a tall tree while he observed her training with the dog tamer and insect keeper. He would rarely get caught watching them in the shadows by Kiba. When he did, he would act as if he'd just arrived to fetch their female companion and take her home on request from her father.

His pale eyes would roam over her form as she executed the Gentle Fist in excellent precision.

'She's gotten so strong so fast ever since our battle… I didn't even have my second element before she did when I became a jounin… it's mind-blowing…'

Neji watched her release her special technique, the Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms to deflect the kunai that Kiba and Shino threw from different directions. The spectator knew very well that she upgraded that technique to one hundred and twenty-eight palms but she reserved that move for solo training only. She knew it might be too dangerous to use it in companion training and she definitely did not want to hurt anyone. She was always considerate like that…

Hinata breathed heavily as she held her stance after the jutsu relaxed and faded in the air. Kiba, Akamaru and Shino leaped down from the canopy to join her on the ground.

"That was excellent," Kiba said with a thumbs up followed by Akamaru's agreeing bark. Hinata straightened her posture with a smile.

"Thank you," she said in her light feminine voice as her Byakugan faded from her eyes. She brought the sleeve from her jacket to wipe off the beads of sweat from her brow. "It's hot today."

"Very…" Shino agreed.

"It's because you guys wear thick jackets all the time," Kiba pointed out. "I know Shino likes to use it to mask his face up but… why do you wear it all the time, Hinata?"

Neji noticed that Hinata's cheeks started to brighten in a hue of red.

"Well… um…" she fidgeted her fingers together and looked down shyly. "I don't like showing myself…"

"Aw…" the dog tamer responded. "But Hinata, you know that you're pretty. I've seen you plenty of times in your pajamas. You shouldn't be afraid to show off your curves."

"Gah! Don't say something like that!" Hinata put her hands up to cover her burning cheeks. "It's embarrassing!"

Kiba chuckled lightly at her.

"Stop teasing her," Shino ordered.

"Sorry, Hinata," Kiba chuckled. "You're just so damn cute when you blush. Shino thinks so too."

Hinata's wide eyes glanced over to Shino and saw him look away and scratched his forehead in nervousness.

"Oh, you guys!" Hinata huffed and walked over to pick up her bag. "I'm going home."

"Aw, come on, Hinata! I'm sorry," Kiba whined.

"It's not that… I have to pick something up from the store on my way home… " she said a bit too quietly even for her. Kiba and Shino just stood there staring at her in silence. Hinata's eyes shifted slightly… straight in Neji's direction.

"Ah, Goodbye!" she said with a respectful bow and left the training spot towards Konoha.

000000000000000000

Neji walked slowly towards the Hyuuga compound in silent thought as always. He thought about everything. His father, the family, Hinata, Konoha and he even thought about that failure, Naruto.

"Two bowl of miso ramen, please!"

Speaking of the devil… Neji paused and found himself standing in front of Ichiraku Ramen Shop accompanied by its most devoted costumer and a lovely companion. Neji decided he was hungry and stepped in the shop to find Naruto and Sakura sitting at the ramen bar. He silently sat down on Naruto's free side and ordered a bowl of the beef special and some tea. As Neji waited, Naruto coyly nudged him lightly in the ribs to get his attention, leaned over and whispered a secret.

"Hey, we're on a date," he proudly whispered with a chuckle.

"Ah, so what did you do to get her to go out with you?" Neji asked out loud only to be shushed in panic when Sakura gave him a nasty glare.

"Not so loud," Naruto groaned. Neji's attention went to the medical nin. She sat with her elbows on the bar and her chin supported by the back of her right hand. Her lips curled upwards as he watched her.

"Naruto is treating me because he lost our sparring match," she announced with a smug grin on her face. Naruto groaned again and hunched forward in depression.

"Ah, so you lost against a girl?" Neji's eyebrows raised in amusement as Naruto sunk deeper in his seat. "I suppose then I should be careful…" he took an elegant sip of his tea. "If Naruto defeated me in a real match but lost to you in a simple sparring match… I suppose I shouldn't take you so lightly."

"You should know that the Hokage trained me herself," she grinned and tilted her head pleasantly.

"Ah, that is true," the Hyuuga said before taking another sip of tea. "But if you don't recall, Jiraiya-sama was offered the position of Hokage before Tsunade-sama indicating that he is stronger. Naruto trained under him… perhaps he's not as a good teacher as Tsunade-sama."

"HEY!" Naruto stood from his seat and lashed out a finger in Neji's direction. "Ero sannin is the best sensei! Way better then Tsunade-baa-chan!"

"Then why did you lose?"

"….Well, um…" Naruto searched for a comeback in his head but found none, so he sat back down grumbling.

"I just learn faster than Naruto," Sakura said. "I doubt that I could win against him in a real match because he holds back his real power so he doesn't hurt anyone."

"I see…" Neji turned his attention to the food that was just placed in front of him and began to eat. "You must like him a lot to defend him like so."

"Gah, don't put ideas into his head, Neji," Sakura huffed with a light blush on her cheeks as she ate her food. "He's my teammate; of course I'm going to defend him."

"Hmm…" Neji didn't say anything else as he finished his food and left the ramen bar. After coming up with nothing else to do, he headed back to the Hyuuga Compound. Even though he had no desire to return to his so called home, it seemed more like a cage to him. The only refuge he found in that place was the growing status he's been achieving ever since the first Chunnin exams. He knew, however, that despite of the growing respect he's earned from his uncle, he is still just a member of the branch family. No matter how well he glows and sings, he is still just a bird in a cage… for now anyways. When Naruto told him that anyone can change their destiny no matter how much of a failure they seem to be, his mind took fancy to that idea very well. No matter how farfetched it may be, but the idiot might become Hokage after all one day.

He stopped at the shy gaze of pearly pools from across the way…

"Hinata-sama," he greeted the young kunoichi in the empty back courtyard with a low respectful bow. The garden was well shaded and private with just a few feathering rays of light that dusted the grass.

"Neji-nii-san…" she greeted back with a bow of her head.

"I hope you fared well today?" he said in his usual cool tone.

"Hai, arigato. And how are you?" she asked timidly.

"Well enough."

Hinata turned her gaze to the side with a faint blush on her cheeks. "You observed my training today… I saw you there… watching me."

"I watch you every day, Hinata-sama," as soon as the honesty of his words escaped his mouth so easily; Neji stared at the ground in slight embarrassment. 'Why did I just tell her that?'

"W-why?" she asked finally darting her eyes to his.

"I…" Neji couldn't find a good excuse so he decided to be honest again. "I don't know…" He remained silent and just stared at the heiress in front of him. He began to feel very uncomfortable as her eyes seemed to burn into his with confusion written on her soft features. Hinata found his silence a little nerve racking which caused another blush to dust her pale cheeks. She tried to maneuver around him to run inside but out of her nervousness, she clumsily caught her foot against a jagged rock. She tried to regain her footing by clutching onto Neji; unfortunately her cousin didn't react soon enough and was pulled down into the tumble.

"Ah!" Hinata winced in slight pain from her head smacking against the ground, but that pain was soon forgotten when her eyes stared into Neji's. He supported himself up on his elbows nestled against her sides but his lower half was snuggly wedged in between her legs. Neither of them moved a muscle as they stared into each other's eyes with nothing but the summer breeze filling their ears.

Right now… right here… was the moment that his whole world turned… As he stared down at her, Neji took memorization to every detail his senses offered. The way her eyes sparkled, the way her dark navy locks of silk haloed her fair, blushing face, and how the softness of her curves melted perfectly against his firm, built form. For the first time in his life… he thought she was irresistibly beautiful.

"Nii-san…" Hinata whispered his nickname into the breeze and gasped loudly as he rolled his hips against her. Her eyes widened in surprise and her blush deepened as he looked down at her with a look she's never seen on his face before. His eyes bored into hers with amazing intensity seeking something… he was searching for acceptance.

Hinata's heart pounded rapidly in her chest and she suddenly forgot to breath. Her thighs trembled around his hips as a feeling of liquid heat pooled in the lower pit of her abdomen… she didn't quite understand this strange but wonderful new sensation. A moan rumbled from her throat when he ground himself against her again. A strained grunt extracted from his lips with her sigh when he did it a third time, finding sweet rapture in the heated friction between their bodies. Hinata's trembling hands reached up and clutched tightly onto his shirt and moaned uncontrollably as he rubbed his hardened groin against the sensitive junction between her thighs.

"N-Neji… Ah! W-wait!"

Neji then tore himself off of her as fast as he could before he lost all self control. He sat up next to her breathing heavily while holding his head. What was he doing? How could he do that to her? He shook almost violently as what his consequences for his actions could hold for him. If Hiashi ever found out, he would be executed by the order of the Hokage herself…

Hinata sat up still trembling and fighting for her lungs to keep working the air. Her face was crimson as she stared at Neji's trembling form. She gathered up all of her courage to place a shaky hand on his shoulder. He hissed and jerked away from her, startling her from his brash movement.

"Don't TOUCH ME!" He yelled but corrected his tone quickly. "Hinata-sama… don't touch me right now… I shouldn't have acted like that… I don't deserve to be in your presence…" He saw tears started to brim her eyes but despite his request she reached out to him once again to touch his hair.

"I SAID DON'T!" He practically screamed in anger and smacked her hand away from him. She gasped as fear struck her features and she quickly picked herself up and darted for the house. He had no right… no permission… He knew he hurt her… his chest rose and fell as the adrenaline pumped through his veins. He hurt her again… perhaps even more so than from the Chunnin exams. He saw the fear in her eyes… she was afraid of him… How could he have done this? He was supposed to _protect_ her. '_Damn it!'_


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata ran through the halls of her family's house and quickly dashed in her room shutting the sliding paper door shut. She slide down on the floor, placed her face in her hands and began to cry. She didn't understand the feelings she was experiencing and on top of that, Neji screaming at her made her believe that what happened was her fault somehow. Tears spilled unyieldingly and her heart refused to stop pounding in her chest, but the thing she wished would go away the most was the throbbing ache she felt between her thighs.

"Hinata…"

She quickly wiped her face off and turned around to see her father's shadow from behind the shoji screen.

"Hai?" she answered him.

"A messenger just left and reported that the Hokage wishes to see you as soon as possible. She said it was important."

"I understand…" She rose to her feet and slid open the door. Hiashi stared down at his oldest daughter.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he noticed that her eyes were reddened.

"Hai!" she said loudly and bowed to him. "Just allergies!"

"Hurry now…"

"Hai!" She made her way passed him and left the grounds with haste.

000000000000000

Neji stuck his head under the icy cascade of a waterfall. He had discarded his shirt to refresh in the cold stream just outside of Konoha. He hoped that the cold water would soothe his anger and arousal. He was disgusted with himself. Not only that he scared the living daylight out of her, but he practically robbed her of her purity, from the heiress of the Hyuuga clan no less. His teeth gritted together in agony.

'I've betrayed my clan… overstepped my status as a branch member… Hinata-sama… she suffers so much because of me… And it doesn't help that she's afraid of me either…' He sighed heavily in his despair. One day… one day he won't be caged anymore… He'll be able to do whatever he wanted… but for now he _must_ control himself. He must protect her from any harm… including himself.

Neji closed his eyes to meditate and calm his racing mind, but when he did; her image became vivid in his consciousness. The serenity of the memory incased him into a deep calming peace. He remembered her moaning deliciously in his ears and even held onto him.

'She… _enjoyed_ it?' He opened his eyes widely and felt his depression and pain suddenly melt away into burning male pride. Maybe… maybe she wanted it… No… That isn't possible… She only has eyes for Naruto… She saw him as nothing but a protector. 'But she was _moaning_…' He groaned longingly wanting to hear her moan again.

"This is so confusing…." He thought out loud. After mulling this thought around in his head for a moment, he decided to make a new step. "I have to talk to her about this… make sure she understands the danger of this situation and the position that we are both in… yes… that's what I'll do…"

00000000000000000

"Ah, Hinata Hyuuga…." Tsunade greeted the young kunoichi through some paperwork and Sakura was standing back in a corner with her arms folded.

"Hokage-sama," Hinata greeted her with a respectful bow. "You wish to speak to me?"

Tsunade motioned a hand up to signal Sakura. The apprentice stepped forward right up to the Hokage's desk silently but with a gentle smile on her face. "Sakura is going to give you a full medical examination. I have to be assured that your health is in top condition before promotion."

"Promotion?" Hinata echoed questioningly.

"Yes, you've been nominated to advance to the rank of jounin by a fair amount of fellow shinobi…" Tsunade's lips curled upward in a grin. "Including your father."

"My father?" Hinata's eyes widened into surprise and she blushed immediately. "B-but why would he…"

"You've grown at an amazing rate, Hinata-chan," the Hokage acknowledged. "You've been overly successful with all your missions with excellent performance. I haven't seen such an increase of power and ability since Naruto-kun, even Konoha's elders agreed with me and they all gave thumbs up for this. Do you accept this promotion?"

"Oh, yes ma'am!" Hinata bowed honorably once again. Tsunade motioned her apprentice once again to continue. Sakura obeyed and took Hinata by the hand and lead her out of the office and down the hall to a medical room.

00000000000000000

Neji returned to the Hyuuga compound with the intention of speaking to Hinata but soon realized that she wasn't around. He entered the main family's great room and found Hanabi practicing her kanji.

"Hanabi-sama," he called, causing the young her to look up at him. "Have you seen, Hinata-sama?"

"She got called to the Hokage's office," she replied. "Probably a mission or something…"

"Ah, thank you," Neji left the compound immediately towards the Hokage's mansion in hope to find her with urgency. Hanabi's face melted into a confused expression as he left wondering why he needed to see her sister so bad…

000000000000

"Just relax, Hinata-san," Sakura said. "Every kunoichi that reaches the jounin rank has to have this examination. Now you have the authority to do solo missions, how cool is that huh?"

"Ah… I don't see how this type of… examination relates to solo missions…" Hinata winced and arched her back uncomfortably as Sakura performed the gynecologic procedure.

"Well there are some missions that require kunoichi to seduce the target, but that's been very rare these days now that Tsunade-sama is the Hokage. And, of course, rape has happened on the field so we need to make sure our shinobi are in top healthy condition to withstand anything."

"Oh…" Hinata responded with another wince. "Ow…"

"Sorry!" Sakura hastily apologized. "I've only practiced this with Tsunade and Shizune… I've never examined a virgin before." Hinata's face turned its usual red hue when Sakura looked up at her with a concerned smile.

"SAKURA-CHAN, GUESS WHAT!!!!" Naruto busted through the door in an excited fit.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura threw herself over Hinata to hide her from being exposed to the blonde shinobi. Hinata squeaked and covered her face in humiliation. "Don't you know how to knock?!"

"Sakura… I didn't know you swing that way. You could have told me," Naruto said.

"IDIOT!" She screamed. "This is a medical exam! GET OUT!" Sakura chucked a spectrum at his head and he gratefully dodged it after stumbling out the door as fast as he could.

"I am so sorry about that. Are you ok?" She asked the trembling creature under her.

"I-I-I…. I'm ok…" Hinata kept her crimson red face under her hands.

"He didn't see anything… and we're done anyways." Sakura stood up and walked over to the door while jotting some information down on a clipboard. "You can put your clothes back on and see Tsunade-sama before you go home. Don't worry about Naruto…. I'll take care of him." She then shut the door behind her as she exited the medical room. Hinata immediately jumped off the examination table but wobbled a little in discomfort. She hoped that she would never have to go through that again. Despite feeling slightly violated, she changed out of the medical robe and back into her normal clothing.

Neji ran through the halls of the mansion hoping to run into his younger cousin. Until a woman's voice called out to him.

"Neji Hyuuga," Tsunade called to the young man just outside her open office door and motioned him to enter. He obeyed and stopped in front of her desk.

"I was just about to call for you," she said with a smile and picked up a scroll. "I have a mission for you. I just promoted a new jounin and I would like your assistance with the first mission."

"I understand," Neji replied and reached out to take the mission scroll.

"Neji-nii-san?"

Neji turned and met eyes with the heiress who stood at the door.

"Oh, good. You are both here. Neji, this is our new jounin," Tsunade said with a smile. Neji's eyebrows rose and his lips smiled at his cousin. Hinata's eyes, however, found the floor and she stepped up by his side.

"Now, I have a special mission for you two. An old friend of mine requested special assistance from the Hidden Village of Hot Springs."

"The Hot Springs?" Neji questioned. "I thought no one knew where that village was."

"Only very few people know, hell I don't even know," She said. "The client is taking extra precautions to keep the village's location a secret so you are going to follow specific directions on how to get there through a series of clues starting with the one written down in the scroll. The specifics of the mission are kept secret as well until you get there. Usually I wouldn't think about sending shinobi blindly in the darkness. But since this is a good friend of mine, I wouldn't hesitate to help her out."

"It…. Sounds a bit sketchy…" Hinata commented.

"Nothing that a couple of jounins can't handle," The Hokage said with a smirk. "You leave in three days so take care of any personal business until then, you are dismissed." Both of the Hyuugas bowed in sync with respect and left the mansion together.

The sun was setting in front of them as they walked down Main Street in a slow, calm pace.

"Congratulations, Hinata-sama."

"T-Thank you, Neji-nii-san."

Neji paused and stopped her in her steps with his left hand grasping her right wrist. She halted and looked back at him with questioning eyes. Quietly he led her into a darkened ally between a couple of restaurants and backed her up against a wall.

"Neji?"

"Hinata-sama," He started. "We must talk about what happened in the courtyard today. You do understand what happened, don't you?"

Hinata felt her face heating up again and she swallowed hard nervously. "I-I'm not sure… It felt so strange but… good… Nii-san… These are sexual feelings right?"

"Yes, Hinata-sama. I'm sorry I frightened you… Do you know what could happen if the clan finds out what happened? I could be killed or banished from the village, and you could be banished from the clan."

"But we didn't-"

"I know," he cut her off. "I want to avoid the temptation as much as possible so neither of us will suffer the consequences."

"Temptation?" Now it was Neji's turn to blush.

"Hinata-sama, I would never want to hurt you ever again. It would be best if we only associate professionally from now on."

"But Nii-san…" Hinata pulled her wrist from his grasp and brought her hand up to clutch onto the chest of his grey shirt. "I want to be close to you…" She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his collarbone tentatively.

"Hinata-sama…" he wrapped his arms around her trembling form. "I can't let anything bad happen to you… You must honor your title as Heiress."

"I know…" she whispered faintly and remained in his arms for what seemed like forever, but she knew that it would never be long enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days went by faster than anticipated for Neji; he studied the mission scroll hundreds of times over. The very first mark was in the Waterfall Village and they are to meet up with a person by the name of San. After packing the last of his supplies in his shoulder pack, he slipped on his shoes and made his way outside.

He was somewhat scared. He always experienced some nervousness before a mission but never fear before. One, he has no idea what exactly the mission is. Two, he will be traveling alone with Hinata for God knows how long. He would be walking with her, eating with her, training with her, even sleeping with her… next to her.

"Nii-san, are you ready to go?" Hinata asked as they met on the deck of the house.

"Yes, Hinata-sama…" He smiled gently at her. She smiled back as she clutched onto the straps of her supply pack and followed him out of the compound towards the front gates of Konoha. The two of them waved goodbye to a few friends and admirers as they exited the village. Naruto stood there with Sakura as they waved goodbye to the Hyuuga companions.

"Do you think Hinata will be alright with him? After what he did to her in the Chunnin Exams, I'm still not sure on his opinion of her," Naruto said.

"They'll be fine," Sakura responded with her nose in a book. "Hinata is a lot stronger than what everyone thinks, trust me." Naruto turned and stared at the book she was reading.

"What are you doing with Kakashi-sensei's book, Sakura-chan?" He asked in surprise.

"I kind of… borrowed it without his permission… I was curious with what the big deal with these books were," she responded.

"Let me have a look!" He said trying to grab it from her but she quickly swiped it out of his reach.

"No way, you are way too immature to handle this kind of reading," she said while walking away.

"Come on, Sakura-chan!" he followed after her.

00000000000000000000000

"Neji?" Hinata called while strolling next to him down the dirt road. "How did you feel on your first jounin mission?"

Neji smirked and chuckled lightly as he turned his head towards his timid, beautiful cousin. "I was a bit nervous but I knew I could handle it… Kind of like how I feel now with this mission… but this is sort of different since we have no idea what we are doing. It could be nothing and it could be very, very dangerous… but I'm more concerned about your well being, Hinata-sama… I wouldn't know what to do if something were to ever happen to you."

"I can take care of myself, Nii-san," Hinata assured.

"I know… It's just I am indebted to you for what happened in the Chunnin Exams… I haven't properly apologized…" He looked at her with worried eyes.

"You should know more than anyone that I haven't taken any offense towards you," She replied.

"Yes, I know… but it is something I have to do… You've forgiven me but I have yet to forgive myself for what happened…" Neji darted his eyes to the ground in a little cloud of despair. Hinata then kept silent in thought. She looked upon her dear cousin with sorry and concern. She wished that she could help him feel otherwise but it was his own personal matter that he needed to sort out. She sighed and looked to the horizon in thought.

"This is our first mission together… I'm glad really…" she quietly informed. Neji turned his eyes to her once again as she kept her gaze forward and… showed a peculiar strength to him… something he's never seen in her before. "I wish to know more about you. Now I can spend a good amount of time with you, Nii-san… It pleases me. I was always embarrassed to ask to spend time with you around the family because I wasn't sure if you would be angry with me for doing so. Even if you are angry about having to go on this mission with me, I am grateful to have this time with you."

Neji then drew silent and ended the conversation there to drown in thought. Perhaps he was angry about it… maybe that's why he was scared. It's not the mission he was scared of it was her. This hadn't dawn on him until now… he wasn't ever angry with her… he actually feared her. Deep down he knew that she would grow stronger and show him up… put him in his place as a branch member. He will be at the mercy of a female clan leader… that's why he put her down for being weak all these years… making her feel helpless and worthless in hope to throw her heritage away. His ego was all he had… if she took that away he would die.

"So you are angry…" she confirmed.

"What?" he asked.

"I know your energy, Neji… you can't hide it from me…" she said and kept her gaze on the road. He huffed in annoyance and ignored her. He leapt up into the canopy of the trees to increase the pace and she quickly followed after him. He just wanted to get this mission over with as soon as possible.

00000000000000000000000

Tsunade propped her head up with her arm on her desk while reviewing a paper with the intent evidence of boredom on her features. Giving up on her current task, she tossed the paper on the desk and rose from her seat.

"Shizune, I'm going to the Hyuuga Compound. You can take a break," she told her assistant who was sorting some medical books on a shelf.

"Oh, thanks… you're going to talk with Hiashi-sama, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I want to know the details of the mission I sent the Hyuuga cousins on to make sure of his intentions." The Hokage said as she pulled on her green coat. "I understand that Neji and Hinata need to mend their ties but I think it's more than that with Hiashi. He doesn't do anything without a good reason and his activity is for Hyuuga business. I want to know exactly what he is planning for the jounins."

"Good luck!" Shizune called as Tsunade left the office. The medical ninja turned to her little pink companion. "I smell trouble. Right, Tonton?"

"OINK!"

000000000000000000000

Naruto glared at his companion while she intently drowned herself in the confines of the pervy sensei's book. "You're going to be corrupted if you keep reading that…"

"Shut up," She said without removing her eyes from the pages. "I'm already corrupted, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyebrows rose in surprise and interest as he stared Sakura down with curiosity then with disgust. He glowered and huffed in disappointment as he turned away to practice his kunai throwing on an unfortunate tree of the training ground.

Right when the story of the book started to get even more interesting for Sakura, her face started to heat up as her eyes read across the erotic pages.

"Ah!" a handsome voice rang from behind her as a strong hand plucked the book from her hands. "You found my book. Thank you for holding on to it… Sakura-chan." Sakura's face went completely red as she met eyes with her former sensei. He then glanced over the page.

"Ah, you're at one of my favorite scenes. Did you find it interesting?" he asked her with a grin. Sakura didn't respond, only walked away with her face as red as a cherry. Sai joined Kakashi's side as he watched his female teammate run off.

"Kakashi-sempai? Why did her face get so red? And why did she storm off like that? Is she angry?" Sai asked… he never understood much about human emotion… and he definitely didn't understand a woman like Sakura.

"Timidity of a virgin exploring the sexual world…" Kakashi explained as he put his book back where it belongs in the pouch tied to his belt.

"Sexual world?"

"….don't worry about it…"

00000000000000000000000000

Her mature vocals tumbled a soft chuckle as the Hokage retracted her tea cup from her pursed lips. "I was wondering if it was something like that… Why didn't you mention it before?"

"I apologize for any deception on my end, Hokage-sama. I just want this to be discrete and natural as possible for the children." Hiashi explained as he sat perfectly across the table from the wise woman. "I want Hinata to choose for herself as heir to my clan."

"That is quite understandable… and rather twisted of you to set her up like this," she commented, placing her tea back on the table. "I heard a rumor that she was already had infatuations with a certain shinobi."

"I am aware of that," He proclaimed. "Hinata is still growing and changing for the better. I do not wish to force anything on her, but if she refuses to accept her responsibilities I may have to take matters in my own hands."

Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed at the Hyuuga clan leader. "You do realize that Hinata is still very young and fragile, no matter how fast she is growing… if you force this on her, Hiashi… her soul could break. What about Hanabi? I thought you brought her up to take Hinata's place if she doesn't lead the clan."

Hiashi stared sternly in the Hokage's brown eyes as he spoke his answer. "Hanabi… is too unstable to lead the clan. She's too proud and reckless… rebellious… Hinata's only flaws are her feelings for Uzamaki Naruto and her fear of Hyuuga Neji. All I am hoping to do is to have her face that fear and mend it into respect and affection for him as a future companion to lead the Hyuuga clan. Hinata cannot marry an outsider and keep her heritage, as you know. The Hyuuga clan needs to keep the kekegenkai pure in the family."

"I understand," Tsunade said with a sigh. "Actually… I'm hoping that she does develop feelings for Neji as well…"

"Oh?"

"Uzamaki Naruto only has eyes for my apprentice, Haruno Sakura," she announced. "I'd hate to see Hinata heartbroken."

00000000000


	4. Chapter 4

A whole week has gone by after meeting with the agent, San, at the Waterfall Village. The two shinobi spent hours of traveling thru the dense, tropical forest of the land. They had to follow something like a treasure map, leading to one clue to another. Neji could possibly memorize everything they covered but with they covered over forty clues and routes that even backtracked made it extremely difficult. It was one huge maze, and the humidity wasn't helping their frustrations either. They took a break by a stream.

"I'd figured we be there by now," Neji confessed as he dipped his face in the water but even that was too warm for his comfort. "This forest's humidity is worse than ours during the rains."

"It seems that it gets hotter as we go," Hinata huffed in exhaustion and peeled off her jacket. She sighed at the cooler sensation that gave her slight relief. "Feels like a bath house…"

"Wait…" Neji paused in thought on her comment. "…a bath house…. Stay here, Hinata-sama." He sprang up and ran up a tree with a fast pace. He activated his Byakugan as soon as he was able to manage pushing himself through the dense canopy. The sun was setting at just the right angle to shadow the mountain's face respectfully. Neji confirmed their position on at the base of the east side of this mountain. His chakra flowed intensely in his eyes as he scanned the terrain with careful precision. He then quickly returned to his companion.

"The mountain has lots of caves… what was the last clue again?" he asked.

Hinata pulled out a small parchment of paper. "It's a flower with large red pedals with black spots on them."

"Hmm…" Neji pondered intensely to figure out the meaning of the clue.

"We should look on the mountain, right?" She asked him. His eyes met up with hers and waited for her to continue this suggestion. "Hot springs gets their heat from geothermal gradients particularly on earth formations like mountains or volcanoes."

"Maybe the flower grows near the entrance of the village… I was thinking that a village would be settled in a valley around here, but the village's location had been a secret all this time… It has to be in one of the caves."

"Hai," she agreed. They both leaped up the terrain as fast as they could, searching for anything related to the clue on the mount. After a few moments of searching, Hinata called for Neji and he quickly came. She stood at the huge mouth of a cavern that dug its way under the mountain and with steam leaking out as an exhaust.

"You sure this is the right one?" He asked only to receive his answer in silence with a simple pointed finger; Hinata showed him the red flower painting on a large rock by the entrance. "Ah…" Neji followed Hinata closely as they entered the cavern. It was even hotter inside! Hinata felt like she could die in the humidity, it was ridiculous! Breathing was like trying to drown. How could people in the village deal with this?!

The two of them came to a dead end.

"What? I was sure this would be it!" Neji growled in frustration and sighed heavily as he plopped down on a flat rock. He muttered angry nothings to himself… that is until his eyes caught Hinata in the corner… pulling off her shirt with her back to him.

_Oh… my… god…_

He swallowed hard with his eyes glued to her. She had binding tape wrapped around her breasts for comfort and support, but her curves were deliciously shaped with a coat of glistening sweat. He never knew that she was so…. Gifted. She had always hid her body under that godforsaken jacket. God… She could kill with those hips. She caught him looking, but of course she blushed and turned away as she fanned out her sweat soaked shirt.

Hinata tried to keep cool and not shake under his staring, but her knees felt so weak and it was too damn hot! Ugh… and she was sticky. She'd do anything for a bath right now. Then a rocky sound echoed throughout the cave, causing both of the shinobi to snap their heads up in alert. Neji jumped to his feet and readied himself for anything.

"Oh…" a young woman stood before them, she had long brown hair, blue eyes and was dressed in a blue kimono. She clutched a jar of something to her chest. "W-who are you?" she asked.

"We're looking for the Hot Spring Village…" Neji was a little hesitant to give their identity away to a stranger, but she looked to be a simple civilian. "We are Leaf Ninja… we were called on a mission to there." Suddenly the young woman's eyes brightened.

"Oh! Are you Neji and Hinata Hyuuga?!" She asked. "We've been waiting for you!" Hinata quickly pulled her shirt back on before approaching the woman and bowed respectfully to her in greeting.

"We are happy to have finally found someone," she said. "May I ask your name?"

"I'm Suki Hakuda, the daughter of Gake the leader of our village," she said with a bow and walked up to the rock wall that ended the cave. "I apologize for any difficulty you might have had. We take extra precautions when it comes to keeping our location a secret." She placed a palm on the wall and chanted a phrase neither of the Hyuugas understood which caused the wall to fade out to reveal a deeper pathway into the mountain.

Hinata and Neji were so relieved to so civilization again after weeks of searching for this place. As they made their way down further into the cavern, the walls began to extend wider, taller and finally welcome to a beautiful little village that was cascaded in bamboo and steam. And the sunlight beaming down from the open mouth of the mountain's peak made the village's majestic brilliance even more breathtaking as flocks of white birds glided in the air. It was a tropical paradise.

"This way, please," Suki lead them thru the vegetated terrain and farther down to the simple, but beautiful houses of the village. Suki led them to the biggest one and entered with them following suit.

"Father, the Konoha shinobi are here for their mission," Suki called to the large man at his desk. He was round and old with white hair and a beard. He shared the same blue eyes and robes as his daughter.

"Hmm…" he smiled while he took a puff from his piped herbs. "Welcome… I hope your journey was difficult… I didn't want anyone following you."

Neji bowed before speaking. "Yes, it was rather rough and I assure you that your location is kept secret with extreme caution, sire." Hinata joined him in the bow of respect for the village leader.

"Are you the heiress, my dear?" Gake asked.

"Yes, sir…" Hinata said with a bit of nervousness and connected eyes with him. "Hinata Hyuuga and this is Neji Hyuuga, my cousin."

"I see fear in your eyes… in both of you…" he announced. "You are perfect for this mission."

"May I ask, Gake-sama." Neji spoke up. "What exactly is this mission?"

The village leader opened an old looking book and puffed some more herbal smoke before answering. "I need you to inspect one of our village's springs. There is a legend that if outsiders ever bathed in this spring, something will change immensely either for bad or good it does not specify. Our people call it the Onsen of Shifting Waters. We don't know the exact effect this spring has if any at all because if what the legend says is true then it would not have any effect on us. You are our first outside visitors in over five hundred years. Your mission is to test the spring and report back on anything you find out about it."

"Shouldn't we do some testing on the water of the spring?" Hinata asked.

"We've already have done so. We have the best inspectors for our springs to monitor their levels and temperatures. Almost everyone in our village have safely bathed in the Onsen of Shifting Waters with no unusual effects, that is why we called for outside shinobi jounins who can handle any effects that may happen. Anymore questions?"

"No, sir…" The Hyuugas said with a bow.

"Suki will take you to the house of the Onsen… Good luck…" he waved them off and went back to his paperwork. Before Hinata knew it… they were at the Onsen House. A small hut was more like it, but it was simple and homey. She wondered what Naruto was doing right now while she was here in this hot spring paradise with Neji.

"The spring is in the back and up the path," Suki informed them as she placed the house keys in Neji's palm. "My father said to tell you that you should bathe in it every night for three days that should be long enough for any effects, if any, to take place. We only have one futon for this house so you'll have to share it. The market is just a ten minute walk from here. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I think that's all we need, thank you," Neji said as he placed his supply pack in the corner. Hinata smiled, saw Suki out of the house with a little farewell and closed the door. When she returned to the bedroom, Neji already had the futon laid out and made.

"You're tired?" she asked.

"I'm exhausted… you're not?"

"Well, yeah but I didn't figure that we'd go to sleep so early… it's still the afternoon."

Neji just stared up at her for a moment before shedding his grey shirt and his shoes off leaving them on the floor as he buried himself in the sheets. "I'm sleeping…"

Hinata smiled and kicked off her shoes to join him on the futon. Neji stiffened as she slid under the sheets and accidently brushed her legs against him. Another moment later, she snuggled up against his back. Hinata smiled as she placed her forehead against his neck to inhale his scent and placed a hand over his arm.

"Hinata-sama?"

"We used to sleep like this… when we were children, remember? I'd have a bad dream and sneak into your room… you never seemed to mind at all," she whispered against his skin. "Sometimes I wish things were more simpler like back then… when we didn't have any care in the world… that is why I admire Naruto so much… he always was so childlike…. And carefree even though the world would beat on him with full strength…"

"Hinata-sama…" He took her hand in his and pulled her arm more snuggly over him. "You really do love him… don't you…?"

"Yes… I believe I do… but he is not mine… I know he has feelings for Sakura..." she whispered so freely to him in her confession. "The most I can do is train my hardest to be a reliable friend to him… I've always been inspired by you, Nii-san… I admire you more than anyone… even more than him…" Neji sighed out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Hinata-sama… you must be lightheaded from the journey. Sleep now…"

He was right… She did feel lightheaded… with butterflies in her stomach and achy in her chest almost to the point of it being painful… how could he make her feel this way right now? She never felt anything like it before. She felt scared, excited, hurt, and happy all at the same time. Even though… she peacefully fell into a deep slumber quickly while being snuggled against him.


	5. Chapter 5

Neji woke up in the darkness of the night with no Hinata by his side. He did, however listened to the running shower in the bathroom to confirm her whereabouts. She also had something cooking on the stove in the kitchen that smelt wonderful. He got out of bed and made his way over to the food that was simmering in a pot. He didn't know that she could cook…

"Help yourself," she said as she entered the kitchen, fully clothed and toweling her beautiful, long violet hair. "I figured we can go to the spring after we eat." She grabbed two bowls from the cupboard and handed him one. He nodded and served himself some of the stew.

0000000000CITRUS CONTENT HERE000000000

"Hinata-sama… Let me go first. I'll let you know when it's safe to get in," he said as they walked down the secluded path in their light bathrobes. The thicket of bamboo became even thicker as they ventured in deeper. Soon the spring became within sight. It was small, but ravished in beauty with many flowers and clear, steamy water.

"It's so pretty…" Hinata mentioned.

"Looks can be deceiving… wait here." He slid his sandals off and cautiously entered the water. He paused at knee depth to observe any changes in his current condition. Seeing that he was fine, he went on and submerged deeper in the warm, comforting water. He let out a sigh of ecstasy and extended a hand to her. She blushed immediately at his gesture but placed her hand in his anyways and allowed him to guide her into the hot water.

Hinata let go of his hand as soon as she was completely in and leaned back against a rock wall. He joined her.

"This mission isn't so bad as long as nothing happens…" Neji's comment made her giggle a little.

"I guess so… not bad for a first jounin mission." She made him smile lightly. Their eyes met for a moment before Hinata's face reddened brightly and shied away from him to stare at her reflection in the water.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked. She turned away even more which only made him draw more attention to her.

"W-well… I-I-I… I can't stop thinking about what happened… in the c-courtyard… I don't know how to s-stop… the feelings…"

"Feelings… you want them to go away?"

"Well… they are rather distracting at times and it f-feels frustrating…"

Neji couldn't believe what he was going to ask her next. "You don't know how to pleasure yourself?"

"Do what?"

_She really doesn't know? Hiashi must have really sheltered her… still she would have known how from her friends… wouldn't she?_

"It suppresses your sexual urges for a time… and it feels good."

"C-can you show me?" She turned back to face him with all of the courage she could muster, trembling.

"…"

"P-please… Nii-san… I can hardly stand it… I trust you more than anyone…"

"Turn around." He almost snapped in his command and she obeyed. He grabbed her shoulders roughly and pressed his lips against the shell of her ear, making her gasp. "Hinata-sama… May I touch you?"

"H-hai…" Even with the heated water, his hands scorched her skin. He breathed on her neck as he trailed his palms over her breasts and halted at the obi of her robe.

"Remember that you asked me to do this…" he growled lightly against her neck as he untied the obi. "Don't shy away from me…" She quivered against him but stilled as his hands worked into the loose folds of her robe and palmed greedily at her flesh.

"You can start off small like this…" he whispered and groaned with her as he cupped her large, ample breasts. He only thought he could do this in his dreams, but now here she is… wanting him to touch her… to dominate her… and control her like he always wanted. Her face was still flush with embarrassment… He smirked at the way she squealed when he pinched her pink, beautiful nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. "Now, put your fingers between your legs and touch yourself there and make yourself feel good, Hinata-chan…"

Hinata's eyes widened at his change of suffix. She was hesitant to obey him this time… so he released her breasts, grabbed her wrists and forced her to touch herself with her right hand. He guided her hand under his to gently rub the folds of her womanhood. She keened.

"Nii-san, this is too embarrassing!" she moaned out as his fingers made hers massage the little bundle of nerves on her sex.

"Do it or I'll do it myself… which one do you want?" he asked as he released his hold on her.

"I just want… you." Everything became silent. Never in his life had Neji been more aroused and desperate for her. She turned around to face him. Pearls met pearls. He grabbed her and planted his mouth on hers, bruising her lips in a desperate, passionate kiss. He backed her against the rocky edge of the spring as his mouth attacked hers. He broke the kiss to look at her tear filled eyes.

"Neji…" her lips were swollen as she whispered his name. He wiped a fallen tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Why are you so rough?"

"Shut up," he growled before kissing her again this time he forced his tongue between her lips and invaded her mouth. Lapping, sucking, and toying his tongue against hers. He pressed his whole body against hers **hard**. This caused her to tear her mouth away from his.

"Ah! Neji, you're hurting me!" She cried. He immediately paused and stared at her while he fought for his breath. "Please, be gentle…" she said but all he did was stare at her for a moment. Then he withdrew. She watched him climb out of the spring, slid his feet in his sandals and leave. Hinata quickly fished her obi out of the water and ran after him.

"Nii-san!" She called after him and ran back into the house to find him sitting next to the futon on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-sama… I'm not feeling like myself… I had to get out before I did anything… rash…"

"You just scared me… is all…" she whispered.

"I apologize… when you said that you wanted me… I snapped…" he shuddered and hid his face in his hands. He snapped his head up at her when he heard her laugh.

"S-sorry, Nii-san…" she smiled. "I think you just got too excited. Everyone makes mistakes and it never goes right the first time… so I've heard." Hinata kneeled down to his level and planted a sweet little kiss on his lips. He groaned and rubbed her shoulders gently.

"Hinata-sama… we could get in trouble if we-"

"Yes…" she interrupted him quickly and pressed him back onto the futon. "But I want to do this with you… even if it's just one time. I want your memory, Neji… I don't want to remember some husband I barely know taking my first time… Father would soon have me married to a clan member and if I have to live with no love in my life… I could just die inside… If I could have you at least once, I-I might be able to get by with your kindness etched in my memories."

"Hinata-sama…" his eyes widened like dish plates when she shrugged off her wet robe and let it pool to the floor. Her face went red again as he stared at her with a blush of his own. He never expected her to be so… forward. His eyes soon softened as he sat up to pillow his face in her breasts with wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her down and maneuvered so that her back was against the mattress.

"Ah…" she keened when his mouth found her left nipple to suckle gently on. She dug her fingers in the beautiful, brown locks of his hair. His mouth made a little popping sound when it released her tit.

"Hinata… you can have me as many times as you want… married or no…" He said as he crawled up her body to kiss her tearing eyes, then her lips. She kissed him back as she pulled at his obi on his robe. He grinned against her mouth and sat up on his knees. Her red face got even redder, if that was possible, when he removed the robe from his chiseled, muscular form. Her eyes were glued to his member. It was hardened to full erection and stood thick and tall for her. She looked back up to his face to see him blush as well.

Hesitantly, Hinata brushed her fingers across the skin of his member, causing him to shiver in delight. Being encouraged, she further explored him and fully wrapped her hand around his shaft savoring the softness of the skin there. He let out a moan.

"Hinata…" he pulled away and slid down her body, leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach. She jerked suddenly when his face came closer to her womanhood but he immediately countered her movement by holding her hips down firmly. "Don't worry… I'll be gentle," he whispered before giving her hairless, sensitive nether lips a slow, careful lick of his tongue. Her loud moan rang deliciously in his ears as he continued to work her pink flesh by lapping, probing and sucking to find the spots that made her moan the loudest and taste the sweetest. He took a finger and carefully inserted it inside her.

"Ah, Neji!" she cried out when the appendage entered her virginal cavern. He pumped his finger slowly in and out of her as he watched the beautiful union. He added a second finger with care and worked her canal while his tongue found her clitoris. He had her crying out his name in pure bliss when she climaxed. It was the most beautiful feeling Hinata ever experienced as waves of ecstasy coursed through her body. She fought for air in her lungs as she came down from her peak. He glided up and rested his head on her chest and kissed her right over her pounding heart.

"Hinata-sama… I've just thought of something…" he said but paused when she brushed her fingers over across his cheeks and relished her touch for a moment.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I think we should wait until your marriage is announced… I'm afraid what would happen if you got pregnant with no husband," he said with worry in his eyes.

"Well… there are birth control m-methods," she informed.

"Yes, but we don't have any of that with us at the moment…" He said.

She paused to think for a minute… "The market opens at sunrise…" He chuckled at her and kissed her before getting up.

"Get dressed for bed, Hinata-sama. I'm going to take a shower."

A/N: this chap is short I know but don't worry! I got more coming!


	6. Chapter 6

Neji felt himself arousing to the morning light leaking through the windows of the house and to Hinata's nuzzling against his side. He peered down at her form all cuddled up and snuggled under his arm with the most peaceful expression on her face. She seemed so fragile in his arms. Suddenly a flood of guilt swelled up in his chest. His eyes sorrowed as he brushed his knuckles against her cheek with the most amount of gentleness he could muster. He knew he shouldn't give in to her but something came over him last night. All of his bottled up anger, desire and love for Hinata spilled out in waves.

_Wait… love?_

Yes, love. He loved her with every inch of his being, and it scared the shit out of him. Perhaps if they were careful… No… there are always risks. He took another look at her sleeping face and felt all of his doubt and fear melt away. He couldn't resist from brushing his thin lips against her soft pink ones. She moaned and stirred awake by his touch.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama."

"Good morning…" her eyes brightened at his gentle smile. She would do anything to wake up to that smile every morning. He made her feel more like herself rather than a tool to be used for the benefit of the Hyuuga family. That's probably how Neji feels about being a part of the branch family.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked her while stroking her hair.

_And what was with me last night? I never knew I could act like that. I was practically begging him to…_

She could feel her face heating up again as the memory of last night played out even more in her mind… how he touched her…

"I-I-I th-think that p-perhaps w-w-we c-could explore th-the village," she stuttered as she pulled away from him and got out of the bed with haste. He propped up on his elbows and stared at her for a moment in thought.

"…ok," he said plainly with a tone of confusion in his voice. He noticed that she's still timid and nervous around him; despite how they both acted last night… it was as if…

_The Onsen…._ He thought to himself. Of course it was that! He would have never acted like that around her and she to him… it was like they became different people… Does he report this? If so, how does he do so without putting in any personal details? He didn't know… but he knew it had to be done.

"Hinata-sama," he said as he got up and grabbed a change of clean clothes. "I have some business to do regarding the mission, I would like you to explore the village and gather some more information about the hot springs around here. Don't go in the Onsen for now."

"H-hai…"

000000000000000000000000

Sakura walked down the main street of Konoha carrying a box of medical supplies to deliver to the hospital when someone called out to her.

"Hey! Your Naruto's friend right?" the old man from the Ichiraku Ramen shop called from behind his ramen bar. "I have something for you!"

Sakura turned and entered the shop and placed the hefty box down on a stool. "Teuchi-sama, how are you today?" she greeted in a cheery voice.

"I've been pretty busy at this time of year. Been making preparations for the harvest festival all week it's been crazy!" he confessed.

"Yeah, I know. Tsunade-sama has me doing some things for the festival, too. If you need extra help I'm sure that Naruto-kun and Kakashi-senpai would love to help you if you need it."

"Ah! That would be great," Teuchi said as he pulled out an unsealed, white envelope from his smock. "I've been so busy that I forgot to give this to Naruto a week ago when he was here, could you deliver it for me? The Hyuuga girl asked me to deliver it, but of course I forgot like the old man that I am!"

"Hyuuga? You mean Hinata-chan?" she asked as she took the envelope from his worn-worked hand.

"Yeah, that's her," he confirmed. "She looked like she was gonna faint when she gave it to me. Of course, in all my days I still don't understand women, but anyways, if you could do that for me it I would greatly appreciate it."

"Yeah, sure. It's no problem," she tucked the envelope in the waistband of her skirt. "I'll send Naruto over to help you out when I do." She picked the box back up and turned to leave.

"Ah! Thanks again, Sakura!" he waved after her. "You're next lunch is on me!"

"Arigato, Teuchi-sama!" She called back with a smile and headed for the hospital. She couldn't help but wondering what Hinata's envelope contains for her knucklehead teammate. After she delivered the supplies, she pulled out the envelope and stared at it. She wasn't a snoop…. Well ok she was… but she didn't want to betray anyone's trust, especially her friends. She walked back to the Hokage's mansion while staring at the envelope in thought. Well, she'll find out when Naruto opens it… Suddenly the envelope was ripped from her hand.

"Oi… Sakura, what is this?" Tsunade asked as she stared at it.

"Tsunade-sama! That's important, give it back!" She tried to swipe it back from the hokage but the old woman was faster at dodging her attempts. "That's for Naruto-kun!"

"Oh?!" Tsunade grinned as she held it out of her apprentice's reach. "Is it your love letter to him? It's about time you two got together!" Sakura's face brightened.

"No! It's from Hinata-chan!" she huffed. Tsunade stilled.

"Hinata?" the hokage echoed. She immediately took the folded paper from the envelope, unfolded it and began to scan her brown eyes across the paper.

"Tsunade-sama! That's snooping!"

"I'm the Hokage, I'm entitled to know what it says," she growled as she read the letter. After a moment of silent reading, the Hokage sighed and refolded the paper to replace it back in the envelope. _Hiashi isn't going to like this…_

"Here," she returned the letter to the pink haired kunoichi. "Don't read it unless Naruto says you can."

"Ah…" Sakura placed it back behind her belt.

"Oh, Sakura didn't you want to go kimono shopping for the festival today?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, I did…"

"Take the rest of the day off then. I have a mission for you tomorrow," she said as she continued her little stroll down the busy streets of Konoha. Now Sakura was really curious about the letter… She took off to find Naruto as fast as she could.

After taking some leads from Shikamaru and Kakashi, Sakura finally found him on the rooftop of the Hokage's mansion leaning on the railing studying the faces of Hokage Mountain.

"Naruto-kun!" she stopped when he was in sight and took a minute to catch her breath from running around. He turned.

"Oh, Sakura-chan!" he jumped over with a foxy smile. "What's up?"

"I have a letter for you," she took the envelope and handed it to him. "It's from Hinata-chan."

"Hinata?" he took it and opened the letter.

"What does it say?" she asked him almost immediately. The suspense was killing her.

"She wants me to go to the festival with her…" he informed.

"NANI?!" she yelled. "She asked you out on a date?!"

Naruto chuckled nervously while he scratched the back of his head with a hue of red dusting his cheeks. "It looks that way."

"Wow… I wouldn't think that she'd have enough courage to do something like that…. Even if it was in a written letter," she thought out loud.

"Yeah, that is kind of strange," he agreed while still staring at the writing on the page.

"So, are you going to say yes?" she asked.

"Sure, why not? It's not like I had any other plans," he said. "And I'd think it'd be nice to spend some time with her. I mean it's not like she's the showiest girl around, she's kind of a mystery."

"Well, just don't act too crazy around her," she warned. "She has the nerves of a mouse!" The blonde shinobi smiled a toothy grin at her and gave her thumbs up.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! I'll show her the time of her life! Believe it!" (haha)

000000000000000000000

"So the Onsen of Shifting Waters makes you express your deepest desires and secret feelings?" The old man repeated Neji's report as he sat back with his feet propped up on his desk. "Interesting… did something happen in particular?"

"I was unable to control my expression of my anger and frustrations… Hinata is usually keeps her thoughts and inner feelings to herself… last night she expressed them while in and shortly after the spring," he explained. Neji tried his best to keep the personal details personal.

"How sure are you of this?" Gake asked while puffing on his pipe.

"A hundred percent," he confirmed. "I've known Hinata since we were children and she's never expressed her thoughts and feelings so confidently without being nervous or stuttering."

"I see," Gake stroke his grey beard in thought. "Well, I thank you for your cooperation with this. You've done an excellent job in identifying the effects of the spring and delivering the report right away. You may go whenever you wish."

Neji gave him a bow and left the hut. He sighed heavily and wiped the sweat off of his brow, he couldn't wait to get out of here and in some cool, dry air for once. All he had to do is find Hinata in the village and they could go home. It never sounded better than it did now. He needed some time to himself, time away from Hinata. He needed to think, to meditate, to train and feel like himself again.

"Nii-san!" Hinata called and ran up to him with a large brown paper bag which was full of groceries she bought from the market. "I got some herring…"

"Hinata-sama… I talked to the Gake-sama about the spring and he gave us the ok to go home," he said.

"W-what? B-but…"

"I know," he interrupted. "You might not have realized it before, but the way we acted last night was the effects the spring bestowed upon us."

"S-so… last night…"

"I'm sorry," he looked down at the ground. "I didn't mean to say those things… and do those things…"

"I see…" she said quietly. "I s-suppose the same goes for m-me… I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

"So… you got some herring?" he asked to try to break the awkward moment.

"Y-yes… it's your favorite right?" she asked him and all he could do was nod in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Not one word… they didn't speak one word to each the whole journey back to Konoha. The walk there Neji was beating himself up inside and telling himself how foolish he was for playing with her feelings like that. One magical night… one huge mistake and it messed up their record from being careful, to hopeful then broken. But he **must** hold his ground, for himself and especially for her, to protect her, to love her from a distance. Even though, the whole event made him want to lose his lunch.

_Hinata… oh Hinata… I'm so sorry… I didn't know I would end up hurting you when all I intend to do is protect you… DAMN IT!_

They were about a half an hour's walk to Konoha and the sky started to looks dreary with grey clouds and rolling thunder off in the distance. There should be rain in Konoha tonight which shall conveniently compliment their emotional atmospheres, but Neji liked the rain. For one, it gives the perfect conditions to meditate outside with a decreased chance of someone coming by to interrupt him. And two, it makes him think in a more mellow, patient fashion when he's stressed. And by god, he is stressed and confused… but he couldn't imagine how Hinata feels right now.

While traveling through the Fire Country's forest, Hinata tried to come up with something to say to him, but she couldn't dig up the courage. She inwardly sighed in her solace and with her thoughts towards her cousin. She knew why he withdrew… but what she didn't know is why he didn't refuse her in the first place. Was she really that tempting? A timid heiress of the clan with barely any self-esteem or any confidence would be what he wanted all along? No… he couldn't possibly… why would he? Sexual attraction maybe… she knew she was attracted to him but it was way more than just physical… perhaps that was all he had for her… thinking this just makes her heart ache even more.

_Love… what was love anyways?_ She didn't know… but she will find out… she'll ask someone who knows more about it… maybe Kunrenai-sensei would know… Despite of her being on a leave of absence from her ninja responsibilities, Hinata still called her sensei out of habit and respect. She gave birth to a beautiful baby boy about two years ago and devoted into raising him until he was at the age for the Ninja Academy before returning to being a full-time shinobi. She named him Asuma.

Hinata remembered when Asuma-sensei lost his life in battle… it was a terrible time for everyone, but it was the hardest on Kunrenai and Shikamaru. Shikamaru even took up his sensei's smoking habits to honor his image and still visits Kunrenai and her son every day since then. Hinata visits her frequently as well and on occasion with the lazy genius. He would even stop by the Hyuuga compound to pick her up. Despite of his whiney attitude, Hinata found that he was quite a respectful gentleman. Even though all he does his complain about a certain Suna ambassador, Hinata could tell that he is fond of Temari.

Hinata sighed in relief when the majestic gates of Konoha came into view, but then she suddenly halted.

_Naruto-kun…_ she almost forgot about the letter… her face immediately heated up. What does he think of her now? She started to tremble. Neji stopped ahead and looked back at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I-I-I-I…" she took a breath to calm herself to talk. "I'm sorry… I just remembered something… Go on without me I'll see you at home…" His eyes fixed on her for a minute in thought, and then he turned and continued on into Konoha and out of her sight to the Hokage's mansion for the mission report. Hinata took another breath and walked briskly through the gate giving the gatekeepers a small wave. She made her way through town square towards her family compound.

"Hinata-chan!!!"

She froze. She knew that voice from anywhere…

Naruto trotted up from behind her and chuckled. "When did you get back?" Hinata slowly turned to face him and started to fiddle with her fingers, but as soon as she noticed she was fiddling she forced her hands down. She swallowed hard and lifted her pale eyes to his blue ones. She's not going to be shy this time…

_Breathe…. Don't faint... don't faint… _

"Just n-now…" she said.

He gave her a foxy grin that matched the whisker marks on his cheeks. "I got your note…" he started then seemed to display a bit of bashfulness to her by doing his usual nervous head scratch.

_I'mnotgonnafaintI'mnotgonnafaintI'mnotgonnafaintI'mnotgonnafaint!!!_

"And well, I was quite surprised, but… what I'm trying to say is that… Haha! I'd be honored to go with you to the festival!"

"R-really?" she couldn't believe it… the boy she crushed on for most of her life agreed to go on a date with her…

"You bet!" he exclaimed and gave her a trusty thumbs up… and that was the last thing she saw before she fainted…

0000000000000000

Bright artificial lights rayed down on her face when she awoke. She stared up at the ceiling still a bit lightheaded and rubbed her eyes. A harm voice called to her.

"Oh, you're awake."

Hinata slowly sat up and held her aching head.

"How are you feeling, Hinata-chan?" Hinata soon looked over and realized that Sakura in her nurse uniform was standing right next to her.

"Headache… Where am I?"

"In the hospital," the medical ninja said. "Naruto-kun brought you here after you passed out. He informed me that you did that quite often and perhaps you should be examined."

"Oh, no…" she blushed. "I'm f-fine… I just had a long week…" Sakura leaned over and lifted the heiress's chin to examine the focus of her eyes.

"Activate for me please," she sang. Hinata did as she was told and activated her Byakugan for the pink haired girl until her chin was free again. "Ok, you don't have a concussion so that's good." She withdrew and wrote something on a chart regarding Hinata's condition.

"Is Naruto-kun still here?" Hinata asked.

"No, he had to do some work at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop for the festival," Sakura smiled at her. "I heard about your date with him. I'm very happy for you!"

"Really? I hope I didn't intrude on your plans with him…"

"You kidding?" she laughed and placed a hand on her hip. "He needs to spend some time with other people than just me. I swear that boy's life is only consists of training and noodles. In truth, I'm glad you asked him out. He doesn't really have many close friends besides me and… well… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura's face suddenly went sad to the Uchiha's memory once again.

"I'm sorry that he hasn't come back…"

"Yeah… it's ok…. It's just that… Sasuke was a very important person to me…" she said. Hinata placed a hand on her arm in comfort as the thought sunk in.

"Sakura… what's it like?" she asked. Sakura's attention snapped to her almost immediately. "Being in love… I mean… I'm not sure if I exactly understand such a thing…"

"Well…" Sakura sat down next to her on the hospital bed. "It's like… feeling like you are floating and energized like the only thing that keeps you from going in every direction is your skin. You get this aching feeling in your chest when you aren't with him and a million butterflies in your stomach when he is. And when he smiles or says your name, you get a funny feeling in your abdomen. Love makes you feel a lot of things. Even horrible things like frustration, jealousy and pain."

Hinata sighed and looked down at her hands. "It sounds scary…"

"Yes… It is sometimes," she confirmed. "But it's a wonderful thing… one thing I do regret is not being bold enough to act on my feelings… nothing ventured nothing gained… the worst thing you get is a broken heart but the pain eases over time."

"H-have you… made love before?" she asked in humiliation, but she was curious damn it! Her face turned crimson when Sakura laughed.

"No, not yet," she confessed. "But when I do, it's going to be very special. Becoming one with someone you love would be the most amazing thing. Even within scientific terms! When a man and a woman mate, the woman's immune system alters and absorbs the man's seed as a part of her forever."

"Wow…" Hinata awed at the information that was fed to her, but their conversation was interrupted with a knock on the door. As the door eased open, Kiba suck his head through the opening.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata smiled widely and she received a toothy grin back as he entered with Shino following. "Shino-kun! What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard that you fainted around Naruto again," Kiba explained. "And we haven't seen you since you left on your mission and believe it or not, we missed you like hell."

"I missed you guys, too," she confessed and hopped off the bed.

"It looks like you've recovered well; shall we go get something to eat?" Shino asked. "I'd rather get to the restaurant before it starts raining."

"Yes, just a moment," Hinata said and gave Sakura a bow. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Anytime!" She waved the team off and turned to back to her paperwork. "Hmm… wonder why she was asking all those intimate questions…" she giggled a bit in thought. _She's so innocent… I'd better be sure that Naruto doesn't take advantage of her… He can be quite the perv sometimes…_

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!!!"

The door suddenly burst open with amazing force that startled the shit out of Sakura, she leaped back onto the hospital bed as he flung towards her.

"Sakura!!!" Lee rang with shining tears in his eyes. "Beautiful Sakura! My love! My heart! My one and only!!!" He displayed a bouquet of lilies to her and wiggled those infamous bushy eyebrows at her. She felt a creepy, cold shiver shoot up her spine. _Not again!_

She clenched her teeth and spoke with strain. "H-hi, Lee…"

"I would be most honored if you would go to the fall festival with me!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," she faked smile and waved her hands up. "I'm going with someone else to the festival! Perhaps you should ask Tenten!"

He sighed heavily and bowed violently fast. "As always, you have evaded me with such cleverness, beautiful goddess!" he shouted and held a fist to the sky. "But I will not give up! I shall fight to the death with my undying love for you! Farewell!"

She sighed in relief the moment he ran out of the room. That guy makes her skin crawl.

(AN: I decided to put a slight taste of humor in please review.)


End file.
